


Reversal

by mag_lex



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom!Doctor, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Strap-Ons, Yaz tops, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: Yaz takes matters into her own hands when it becomes clear the Doctor isn't looking after herself.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428970
Comments: 17
Kudos: 186





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873129) by [mag_lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex). 



> 13 is a top and I'll die on this hill, but...she needs some TLC. And a bit more ;) So it's Yaz's turn to flip their normal roles on their head, hence the title.
> 
> This involves the tech from Envy and is in response to a couple of prompts on Curious Cat asking for Yaz to top and also for some tender, loving, slow sex.
> 
> Happy vday!! If you liked it don't forget to hit that little heart below ♥️

It had been a long fortnight. First, Yaz, Graham, Ryan, and the Doctor had been stranded on an ice planet thanks to a TARDIS malfunction. It had taken the Doctor a week to repair the problem - a miscalibration of something to do with coordinate mapping, which sounded very complex to Yaz but which the Doctor insisted was only a minor tweak. Yaz had a feeling that she was downplaying the nature of the repairs because she was absorbed in them for days on end and Yaz barely saw her emerge other than for custard creams and endless cups of tea. 

Whatever she’d done had fixed the problem but as soon as the systems had come back online, a distress call had come flying in. The Doctor had barely had time to remove her welding helmet before she was inputting the coordinates - _Handy timing for a fix, fam!_ \- and off they went, rocketing into the next adventure. Which was fine for Yaz, Ryan, and Graham, who had managed to catch up on sleep and whatever it was Ryan did in his downtime other than make endless Youtube videos (Yaz dreaded to think), but the Doctor? The Doctor barely had time to breathe before she was off like a shot, straight out of the TARDIS doors. 

To her credit, she’d taken the change of scene in her stride but Yaz could sense that she was a bit more tired than usual. She knew the Doctor didn’t need to sleep much because she often woke Yaz up when she slipped out of bed late at night, but she did need sleep of some kind, at some point. Once or twice, Yaz had found her asleep in the library, and once she’d even slept through the night in Yaz’s bed. It was so rare that Yaz could even remember the date it had happened - January 3, 2020. But now, Yaz was almost certain the Doctor hadn’t slept a wink for at least a week. 

During a brief reprieve, she pulled the Doctor to one side while they had a moment alone. 

“After this, do you want to stop, for a bit? You know, get some rest?”

“Rest?”

“Yeah,” Yaz rolled her eyes affectionately. “That thing you do when you don’t do anything.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, how can you not do anything? It’s impossible,” the Doctor frowned distractedly, reaching for her sonic and scanning while they talked. She never stopped, Yaz mused, she always needed to keep busy. But there were dark circles under the Doctor’s eyes and when she squinted at the readout for a few seconds longer than usual, Yaz knew she was more tired than she was letting on.

After a lot of running around and one or two run-ins with a giant chicken that would haunt Yaz’s dreams, she was relieved to see the TARDIS. They trudged towards it; even the Doctor seemed to be limping slightly, but as soon as they reached the doors her back straightened perceptibly and she turned to face her companions with a grin. 

“Where next?”

“Doc, I’m pretty sure I’m not alone in thinking this, but...could we have a break?” Graham asked, and Yaz could sense his exhaustion. 

“Yeah, all that running is knackering,” Ryan agreed. 

Recently, the Doctor had thrown them into things with increasing recklessness, and Yaz had yet to get to the bottom of why. They’d barely had the chance to spend any time together alone, and something niggled at her - was the Doctor avoiding her? Either way, she missed spending time together and resolved to do something about it as soon as possible. For now, though, she folded her arms and watched, waiting to see how the Doctor would respond. 

“We just had a break,” the Doctor protested, unlocking the doors on her second attempt. Yaz raised an eyebrow at the fumble, looking to the others to see if they’d seen it. Instead, they were watching Yaz, clearly waiting for her to intervene. She sighed. 

“You didn’t,” Yaz said, the first to follow the Doctor inside. “You were fixing the TARDIS.”

“Ah, but that’s easy. Doesn’t take much.”

The Doctor strode straight over to the console, busying herself while the others traipsed inside. Ryan and Graham hung back, offering moral support but apparently unwilling to get too involved. _Thanks, guys._

“I won’t even start to argue this point because I think the three of us would agree that fixing a time machine takes more than a little effort.”

The Doctor pulled a face, ready to protest, but Yaz saw it coming from a mile off. And she had a secret weapon. 

“I saw you get hit, you know. You keep reaching for your shoulder. It’s hurting, isn’t it?”

The giant chicken hadn’t taken too kindly to the Doctor’s attempts to shepherd it away from the terrified villagers and had smacked her with a wing. At the time, they’d all been running on pure adrenaline, but Yaz could feel several minor aches and pains make themselves known as it ebbed away and the Doctor was definitely wincing as she bent over the console. 

“Purely superficial. I just need to keep it moving and it’ll be good as new!”

Yaz was surprised to hear the Doctor admit she was injured. She saw her window of opportunity.

“You know what else would work? I could put these hands to good use, work out the...kinks,” Yaz continued, holding her hands up and wriggling her fingers. A massage would do just the trick. 

The suggestion caught the Doctor’s attention and she paused mid-adjustment, mouth hanging open. Yaz wished she could read her thoughts but she was almost certain the Doctor could read hers because when she made a conscious effort to visualise precisely what she had in mind - soft pillows, bare skin, warm hands - the Doctor visibly gulped.

There was an added bonus: Yaz had managed to make the boys uncomfortable enough to scatter. _Serves them right for leaving me to handle the Doctor._ Yaz couldn't resist a smile of victory when she turned to look at Graham and saw his face pale. 

“We’ll just...er...leave you to it,” Graham muttered. Ryan scarpered once Yaz focused her attention on him.

“Come on. Massage time,” Yaz called to the Doctor, who paused only briefly before hurrying over. Any resistance she’d had to the idea had apparently evaporated at the thought of what Yaz had in mind. 

“Now that you mention it, I suppose I am a little tense around my shoulders,” the Doctor agreed. “And legs. Pretty much all over.”

“Uh huh,” Yaz hummed, leading the way to the Doctor’s room. “I suppose that means you’ll need to take those clothes off.”

“Possibly. Might need a hand.”

“I’m sure I can help.”

The moment they were through the door, Yaz kicked it shut behind her and gently pushed the Doctor in the direction of the bed.

“I wasn’t kidding though, you’re getting a massage. And, hopefully, some rest.”

Yaz could practically hear the Doctor’s pout as she kicked off her boots, letting them thud to the floor. Dried mud flaked off them and Yaz realised that her own shoes were equally filthy. Unlike the Doctor she was a bit more considerate for the mess she made, despite the TARDIS being essentially self-cleaning. She liked to stay on the ship’s good side. 

Yaz didn’t miss the grimace that twisted the Doctor’s mouth as she reached for her coat. 

“Stop moving. I’ll do the honours.”

Yaz shed her jacket and helped the Doctor do the same, sliding her thumbs under her suspenders and watching the tension leave the Doctor’s body as they fell to her knees. 

“Better?” Yaz asked, untucking the Doctor’s shirts from her trousers. She kept her hands deliberately away from her skin and helped remove the material with almost clinical efficiency, keeping her eyes above neck level.

“Turn around for me?”

The Doctor shook her head and Yaz bit back a sigh of frustration. They’d made some progress, at least, even if the Doctor was still in her socks.

“It’s fine. Hot shower, that’ll do it, and then we can both get equally naked.”

The thought almost derailed Yaz. Almost.

“Only if you can bend over to take your socks off,” she challenged, giving the Doctor an unimpressed look. She was getting good at those, and at putting her foot down when the Doctor was being particularly stubborn. 

She was surprised to see it work. Perhaps the Doctor’s resolve weakened when she was tired or aching. Or both. 

“You really don’t need to worry, it looks worse than it is.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Yaz replied, holding up her index finger and drawing a circle in the air. “Turn around.”

The Doctor finally did as she was bid and Yaz sucked in a breath through her teeth when she saw the bruising on the Doctor’s back. 

“Purely superficial? I’m not sure about that, Doctor. It looks sufficiently bad enough for me to know that you must be hurting,” Yaz said, sympathetically. She longed to reach out and touch the skin in front of her after so many days without contact. _First things first_. 

“Lie down. Where do you keep that healing gel?” Yaz asked, remembering the pot the Doctor had been carrying when they met Attila the Hun.

“Second drawer,” the Doctor waved vaguely, easing herself onto the mattress with a muffled groan. Yaz turned in time to see the Doctor face-plant the pillows, sighing loudly. _Victory_.

Yaz turned her attention back to the bedside table, which is what she assumed the Doctor had been pointing at. Back home, she kept all sorts of things in her own set of drawers, and the Doctor was apparently no different. The second drawer barely opened but once Yaz had managed to tug it out, the contents nearly fell to the floor. Instantly, she saw the pot of gel - she’d been looking in the right place after all - but also a vial of something that looked like oil. And something she hadn’t seen in several weeks. 

_“There’s just something about knowing what you feel, Yaz, and how you feel it. And I think you’re going to like this.”_

Yaz trailed her fingers along the toy, reminiscing about how the Doctor had used it to great effect. She had barely been able to walk the next day but the discomfort had been so very worth it. A thought occurred to her and she pushed it to one side, resolving to revisit it should the Doctor still be awake when she was finished. 

“Found some oil,” Yaz explained, holding up the vial and squinting at the label. It was impossible to read and the Doctor mumbled something into the pillow, apparently unconcerned. Yaz uncorked it and took a sniff. It smelled alright, she mused, not the strongest of scents but at least it didn’t smell bad, and it would do in a pinch. She placed the gel and the oil beside the Doctor’s arm on the bed, removing all of her own clothes except for her underwear as quietly as she could, and turning down the lights. 

“Incoming,” she warned, clambering carefully onto the bed and straddling the backs of the Doctor’s thighs. They tensed beneath her.

“Are you naked?” the Doctor murmured, trying to turn her head to the other side and hissing as the move pulled on sore muscles. 

“Maybe. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“It has,” the Doctor sighed, arms moving as she tried to reach behind her to feel for herself. 

“Stop fidgeting,” Yaz chided, nudging the Doctor’s hands back to her sides. “You’ll hurt yourself more. First thing’s first, let’s get that bruise taken care of.”

She unscrewed the top of the healing gel, wondering if there was enough to cover the expanse of bruising in front of her. There wasn’t much left, and Yaz wondered if the Doctor had been using it on herself. 

“Running low,” she commented, starting to rub the gel into the Doctor’s skin as carefully as she could. “Have you been using this recently?”

The Doctor tried to shrug, then instantly thought better of it. 

“How often are you getting hurt and hiding it from me?”

“Enough,” the Doctor finally replied. 

One word, but there was enough behind it that Yaz didn’t want to unpack at this particular moment. 

“I wish you’d tell me when you get like this,” she said instead. 

They were quiet as Yaz finished smoothing the gel over the bruised skin, and despite the dim lighting she could see it start to work. The blue and purple patches had already started to lighten and look far less painful. 

“Round two,” Yaz said, uncorking the oil and dropping some onto the Doctor’s back. She shivered slightly as it hit the skin, and Yaz realised she probably should have warmed it first. 

“Sorry if it’s cold.”

“Mm. All good,” the Doctor sighed as Yaz started to feel out the tension and work at it with her thumbs. It took a while for the initial stiffness to dissipate and Yaz felt her arms start to grow warm with the effort.

“You’re so tight,” Yaz huffed, shocked at the solid muscle beneath her. She knew the Doctor normally carried a lot of tension but this was unheard of.

The Doctor shifted beneath her and Yaz realised she was laughing quietly. Then she re-played the words in her head and felt the room grow warmer. It didn’t help that the Doctor’s bare legs felt so good beneath her own. 

“Shut up,” she murmured, thinking of the toy in the drawer. “Although I do have an idea for later. If you’re still awake.”

“Oh?” the Doctor sighed, turning her head to the side. Yaz could see her expression. It was what she could only describe as blissed out, and Yaz mentally cheered. Maybe the Doctor would sleep, after all. Sex could wait, and with a bit of luck she’d manage to keep the Doctor in bed for a few hours. Yaz was starting to feel surprisingly relaxed herself, despite the effort she was having to put in. She pushed down hard on a particularly stubborn knot and heard the Doctor groan. 

“Okay?” she asked, wondering if she’d pushed too hard. 

“Perfect,” the Doctor sighed, reaching back for her again. 

“I’m going to make you lie on those hands in a minute,” Yaz scolded. “You’re not meant to move.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” the Doctor asked, and Yaz ignored the heat between her legs. With a sigh, the woman beneath her moved her hands under her stomach and Yaz resumed working on her shoulders. 

“This is meant to relax you, you know. Get rid of tension. Help you sleep.” Yaz wondered if either of them were going to get any sleep after this. The feel of the skin beneath her hands was turning her on and all of Yaz’s senses were full of the Doctor. 

“There are other ways to do that, made a lot easier by the fact that you’re also currently naked,” the Doctor pointed out, reasonably. Yaz knew she had a point, but she shook her head. 

“You’re not moving a muscle until I’m done.”

“But-”

“No. Stay put.”

Yaz punctuated her point by moving her hands downwards, towards the Doctor’s lower back. She had to put more of her body weight into it and she moaned slightly as the Doctor’s hips rocked into the move. 

She froze. It was an innocent movement, she was sure of it. Yaz continued to work out the tension with her thumbs, surprised when the hips underneath her rocked again and the Doctor let out a groan. 

Then she realised why. The Doctor’s arm was tensing.

“Are you…”

“You told me to lie on my hands,” the Doctor pointed out, eyes closed as she continued to touch herself.

“That’s cheating,” Yaz sputtered, trying not to think about precisely what the Doctor was doing at that moment in time. Another moan reached her ears and Yaz shut her eyes, trying to focus. 

“I’m not finished yet,” she protested, digging her thumbs into tense muscles to prove a point. 

“Neither am I,” the Doctor sighed, and Yaz could see her arm starting to move more obviously. 

“Fine, fine,” she sighed, wiping her hands on the sheets. They’d have to clean them later but with the way things were going, they’d need to change them anyway. She reached for a pillow and tapped the Doctor’s hip. 

“Up.”

With only a brief moment of protest, the Doctor shifted her hips up just enough for Yaz to slide a pillow under her stomach. 

“Hands out.”

“What?” the Doctor replied, clearly taken by surprise. Yaz never really told her what to do. But the combination of the massage and the oil seemed to have left her languid, more pliable. Exactly what Yaz had hoped for. 

“You heard me.”

Yaz eased herself off the Doctor’s legs, feeling her underwear cling to her as she got to her feet. The room felt very warm, all of a sudden, and the massage had turned her on almost as much as it had the Doctor, judging by the incessant throbbing between her legs. She needed to work that particular kink out as a matter of urgency. 

“Yaz?”

“Yeah?” she replied, opening up the second drawer without hesitation. She retrieved the toy, then rummaged for lube that she knew had to be in there. 

“What was that oil?” the Doctor asked, turning to look at her. Her eyes grew wide as soon as she saw what was in Yaz’s hands. 

“And is that what I think it is?”

Yaz nodded, distracted in her mission. “Ah ha!” she exclaimed, finally finding the bottle she was looking for. Not that either of them seemed to need it; she’d seen precisely how wet the Doctor was when she’d shifted her hips up.

“The oil is beside you,” Yaz said, trying to figure out which end of the toy was meant to go inside herself. 

To her relief the Doctor stayed in position, shifting only to retrieve the bottle. 

“Ohhhh,” she said, drawing the word out. “No wonder it’s so hot in here. That’s an aphrodisiac. Someone on Eros decided I could do with some.”

“Huh,” Yaz muttered. “And here I thought I was just really good at giving back rubs.”

“That you are,” the Doctor hastened to agree. “But there’s no way we’re going to be able to sleep until we’ve...you know.”

“I figured,” Yaz smirked, wandering back to the bed and watching the Doctor’s face as she equipped herself with a sigh. She was apparently really, really turned on because the toy slipped inside easily and then after milliseconds, Yaz could truly feel it as an extension of herself.

“Wow,” she muttered, feeling the weight of it in her hand and shivering as she actually felt her hand touch it. “This is…”

“Intense,” the Doctor supplied, watching her through hooded eyes. “Give yourself a moment. But not much longer than that. I’m getting impatient.”

As if to punctuate her point, the Doctor ground her hips, pupils blown and pulses racing in a pattern that Yaz could clearly see jumping across the soft skin of her neck. She longed to trace them with her tongue and she did so, almost forgetting about the appendage between her legs and gasping as it brushed against the Doctor’s side. 

“Shit,” she swore, feeling shockwaves ripple through her. “Is there a sensitivity setting?”

The Doctor shook her head, smiling softly. Her eyes looked practically black. 

“Just experience.”

“I’m sure we can work on that together,” Yaz sighed, eyes trailing down the Doctor’s back, which was covered in a light sheen of oil. She nudged the Doctor’s legs apart and kneeled between them before reaching for the vial. The Doctor turned her head to one side, eyebrow raised in question. 

“Missed a bit,” Yaz explained, rubbing some more oil between her hands before working it up one leg. 

“Oh,” the Doctor bit out, and Yaz saw her turn her head back into the pillow to muffle a groan of pleasure as her shoulders tensed. Yaz was glad she’d at least worked out some of the tension there beforehand.

“Don’t want any inch uncovered,” Yaz continued, working her hands slowly up the other leg. The moment they reached the juncture of the Doctor’s thighs, Yaz moved them away, teasing. 

“Yaz, you’re driving me mad, here.”

“Revenge is mine,” Yaz sing-songed, laughing as the Doctor sighed into the pillow. “You left me alone for a week. On an ice planet. All those cold nights spent alone in bed while you were fixing things.”

“So that you could get home,” the Doctor countered, legs trembling as Yaz resumed her teasing pattern. 

“And then...you threw us into another adventure.”

“Distress call. Not my fault.”

Depriving the Doctor of full sentences was one of Yaz’s favourite new hobbies.

“Oh?”

“Yep. Got to….help,” the Doctor groaned as Yaz’s fingertips drifted dangerously close to the slick heat between her legs.

“And now…”

“Now, I need your help.”

“There. That didn’t take much, did it?” Yaz said, finally allowing the Doctor some reprieve and running a fingertip directly between her legs. It came away coated in arousal and Yaz treated herself to a taste, feeling her own arousal intensify as a result. The toy between her legs started to throb and Yaz knew she needed to do something about it or it would become painful. 

“I think I’m ready,” she sighed in anticipation. 

“Thank goodness for that,” the Doctor groaned, hips shifting imperceptibly. “Please, Yaz.”

Being in power was thrilling, Yaz realised. She could see why the Doctor liked it so much. 

“Alright,” she exhaled, coating herself with lube and bringing her legs outside the Doctor’s. “Just tell me what you feel.”

“Oh, you’ll know,” the Doctor said, cheeks flushed pink. 

Yaz bit her lip as she lined herself up, then pushed the very tip inside. The feel of wet warmth was familiar but the way she felt it so directly and intensely was entirely new. Yaz let her eyes flutter shut as she used the sensations to guide her, feeling her way through until she felt, to her surprise, soft skin touching her own. She looked down and groaned at the sight of herself buried so deep inside. It had been effortless and the reward was immense, her nerves alive with almost constant sparks of pleasure. 

“Oh god,” she murmured, resting two trembling hands on the Doctor’s hips for purchase. “Oh god.”

“You said that,” the Doctor moaned, hands clenching the sheets beside her head. “Please, Yaz. Move.”

“Patience,” Yaz urged, mainly because she was slightly scared of what was about to happen. She was pretty sure she wasn’t going to last, judging by the way she could already feel the Doctor tightening around her. “I can...go again, right?”

“Yes,” the Doctor practically hissed as Yaz started to pull out. “In fact,” she panted, gasping as Yaz thrust back in, “you can go multiple times.”

“Good,” Yaz breathed, already feeling the heat as she withdrew nearly fully and then started to push slowly inside again. And again. And again. Each time became easier, more natural. It felt far too good. She wondered how the Doctor had lasted so long before, then remembered that she’d got her off with her mouth, first. Rookie error to go straight to the big event, Yaz mused. 

After a few slow, experimental thrusts, Yaz started to get a feel for things. And even though they were connected in the most intimate way possible, she was desperate to feel more. She’d adjusted to the intensity between her legs but her brain wanted more contact. 

After a moment she lowered herself to her elbows, using her arms to help support her as she started to move more fluidly. Slowly, so very slowly, but just enough to drive the most incredible sounds from the woman beneath her. They were only just getting started but already the Doctor was making noises she made when she was close. 

Yaz sighed as the oil from the Doctor’s back transferred to her own skin, her nipples already hard and pressed against the skin beneath her as she moved. 

“You feel so good,” Yaz murmured into the Doctor’s ear, feeling her confidence grow as the Doctor’s moans increased in regularity and volume. “I want you to feel good.”

“I do,” the Doctor confirmed, and Yaz saw her knuckles turn white from their grip on the sheets. 

But it wasn’t quite the same as seeing her face. Yaz slowed her pace again and the Doctor started to protest. Loudly.

“I need to see you,” Yaz explained, pulling out fully. The toy glistened in the light and Yaz knew that she was just as wet. 

She tried not to laugh as the Doctor rolled over with such enthusiasm that she nearly fell off the bed. 

“Motor function is a bit compromised,” the Doctor explained, limbs shifting as she waited impatiently for Yaz to pick up where she left off. But Yaz was taking her time. She wanted to make this last.

“Careful,” she chided, tracing the Doctor’s cheek with her thumb. The skin there was warm. “We have all the time we need. And we forgot something.”

“Oh?” the Doctor asked, face scrunched in confusion. She already looked kind of fucked out, Yaz thought, proudly.

“Hey,” Yaz said, ducking her head for a kiss. They were doing this entirely back-to-front, she realised, sighing as the gentle contact calmed the fire in her belly. The Doctor’s hands spanned her shoulders, holding her close. 

“Hey,” the Doctor replied when they finally broke apart. “Is that what you wanted? A kiss?”

Yaz nodded. “Yep. And to see your face when you come.”

The Doctor’s mouth formed an ‘o’ of shock. 

“Kind of like that,” Yaz smiled, nudging one of the Doctor’s legs aside so she could slide in. 

“When did you get so- oh!” the Doctor exclaimed as Yaz thrust inside, bottoming out almost instantly. 

“So what?” Yaz asked, holding still while she let them both adjust. 

“Confident,” the Doctor murmured, looping her arms around Yaz’s neck. 

“I know someone needs to keep an eye on you, is all.”

“Is that so?”

Yaz nodded again, watching the Doctor’s face carefully as she started to rock her hips forward. She followed the line of the Doctor’s neck as she tilted her head back, eyes fluttering closed as Yaz sheathed herself inside her again, and again, and again. The arms around her neck kept Yaz close and she let herself be trapped in their embrace, feeling the Doctor’s legs welcome her more fully between them. Yaz distantly felt ankles hook around the backs of her thighs, and realised they were slotted together like puzzle pieces. 

“I sometimes think you...look for trouble,” Yaz muttered, feeling her limbs start to burn with the effort. She was fit, she knew she was, but this position was new and it was taking all of her energy to guide them through it. 

“Maybe,” the Doctor admitted, using her legs to encourage Yaz to pick up the pace. She arched her back as Yaz hit a spot deep inside, melding their breasts together in a way that took Yaz’s breath away. The oil lingered, making them slide against one another so softly that Yaz lost her train of thought. 

Sex wasn’t the time for deep discussions. 

The Doctor started to tighten around her again, moaning loudly in her ear as Yaz worked her slowly up to the edge. Her fingertips gripped Yaz’s shoulders so tightly that it almost hurt and Yaz focused on the edge of pain to try and prolong her own climax. She knew the moment she came she’d be utterly useless, and all she wanted to do was help the Doctor relax. 

“You’re incredible,” the Doctor was saying, and Yaz realised she’d been so swept up in her internal dialogue that she’d almost forgotten what she was doing. “You feel incredible.”

Yaz huffed out a laugh, dropping her head to place a kiss on the Doctor’s lips as she felt simple human physiology start to win out over her brain. Her hips started to rut faster, thighs burning with the effort as sweat gathered on her brow. 

“You feel even better, but let’s not get competitive,” she groaned, feeling tense muscles flutter and clench in a sign of things to come. She could hear their skin slap where they met at each thrust, and the slick sounds they made as she slid inside. The Doctor was so wet that she could hear her arousal guiding her, making it far too easy to fuck harder and faster into her, despite her best intentions. It was a slippery slope - literally - and Yaz had to pat herself on the back for managing to take things so slow until now. 

“Harder,” the Doctor instructed. “Just...like….that,” she grunted, punctuating Yaz’s thrusts. Her face started to contort with the sensations of ecstasy Yaz was eliciting, clearly nearing a climax. Yaz just had to hold out a little longer, guide her through it, and then she could follow suit. There was one thing that never failed to get the Doctor off.

Yaz dipped her mouth to trace the seam of the Doctor’s lips with her tongue. The Doctor knew what she was asking for and her lips parted instantly, gasping as Yaz started to thrust harder between her legs. Yaz mirrored the motion with her tongue, thrusting her tongue beside the Doctor’s own and depriving them both of air. 

The Doctor was moaning against her mouth, the vibrations making her lips tingle but she kept them pressed together. Yaz could feel her lungs screaming for oxygen but she knew that the adrenaline rush would tip them both over. She could already feel the Doctor’s limbs flexing, holding her close, then tightening so quickly inside that Yaz struggled to keep moving. 

Finally, the Doctor tore her mouth away, gasping for air as she came. The instant she did, Yaz knew she was done for; there was no way she could resist the fluttering warmth that caressed her so intimately. She’d never felt anything like it and that was her last logical thought before the Doctor deprived her of her senses. 

Distantly, she felt a heaving surface beneath her cheek. She could hear thundering in her ears, but she wasn’t sure if it was from her own heart or the Doctor’s, because apparently she’d collapsed onto the Doctor’s chest. A hand was in her hair, not moving much at all but simply holding her close. Going from the aftershocks that were rippling through both of them they’d barely recovered and Yaz realised she was still inside the Doctor when she felt one particular aftershock hit between her legs.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor panted, shivering. “Yeah.”

They were quiet for a long moment. 

“Takes a lot to deprive me of words,” the Doctor eventually said, and Yaz was pleased to hear she sounded shocked. She laughed as she looked up to see her face look similarly confused. 

“That good?”

“That good.”

Yaz felt a different kind of warmth suffuse her chest, using it to bolster her energy reserves just enough to separate them and detach the toy. She let it fall to the floor with a clatter, sending a silent apology to the TARDIS. 

“Can we just lie here for a bit?” she asked, curling into the Doctor’s side and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Hmm,” the Doctor murmured, eyes already closed. Yaz watched her rest for a moment, relieved to see the tension ebb away from her features. 

“Although I’d rather you looked after yourself a bit better, I suppose there are upsides,” Yaz yawned, feeling exhaustion finally return. 

“With you around, Yaz, I know I’ll be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter @_mag_lex.
> 
> My fics are now on WordPress at maglexfic.wordpress.com. You should be able to subscribe there to all my new ones, since I won't be posting any new fics to Ao3 for the foreseeable future :)


End file.
